Forum:25 Weapons
My contribution Ok, I was going to post this on http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Anyone_have_modded_guns_that_work_after_patch_1.3.0, but it's fairly cluttered, and what i'll be about to post will be fairly lengthy. These are supposed to run on 1.3.0 after the implementation of the anti-modding nuke. Note: These are weapons that I've boosted up (not cross/double modding) while running the 1.2.1 version, so I'm unsure if some will actually load. I suggest loading these onto a new character and seeing if any don't load. Also, if it's possible to boost the quality to 6 after the new DLC, then feel free to switch the value. gd_itemgrades.Weapons_Eridan.ItemGrade_Eridan_Shotgun_ThunderStorm gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Eridian gd_weap_alien_rifle.A_Shotgun.a_weap.WeaponType_Eridan_Thunder_Storm gd_weap_alien_rifle.Body.body6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Grip.grip6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.mag.mag6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Barrel.barrel6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Sight.sight6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Stock.stock6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.mag.mag6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.acc.acc6 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Eridan_1 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Thunder gd_weap_alien_rifle.Title.Title_Storm 0 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SupportMachineGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Barrel.barrel4_Torgue_Bastard gd_weap_support_machinegun.Sight.sight_none gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_support_machinegun.acc.acc1_Shattering gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Prefix.Prefix_Damage1_Shattering gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.TitleM_Torgue_Bastard 24 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel5_Jakobs_Unforgiven gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc_none gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Savage gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Jakobs1_Unforgiven 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Launcher_Rocket gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_rocket_launcher.A_Weapon.WeaponType_rocket_launcher gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Body.body5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.mag.mag4 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Barrel.barrel2_Maliwan_Rhino gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_rocket_launcher.acc.acc3_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTCorrosive4_Pestilent gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_Rhino 12 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SupportMachineGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Barrel.barrel4_Torgue_Bastard None gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.acc.acc3_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTCorrosive4_Pestilent gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.TitleM_Torgue_Bastard 24 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons_Eridan.ItemGrade_Eridan_SMG_Blaster gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Eridian gd_weap_alien_rifle.A_SMG.a_weap.WeaponType_Eridan_Blaster gd_weap_alien_rifle.Body.body6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Grip.grip6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.mag.mag6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Barrel.barrel4_MercurialBlaster gd_weap_alien_rifle.Sight.sight6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Stock.stock6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.mag.mag6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.acc.acc6 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Eridan_1 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Mercurial gd_weap_alien_rifle.Title.Title_Blaster 0 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4_Dahl_Wildcat gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight_none gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc_none gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Malevolent gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Wildcat 28 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.tediore gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc_none gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Tediore_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Malevolent gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_Firerate1_Stinger 28 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.tediore gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body3_Tediore_Savior gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight_none gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc_none gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Tediore_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Malevolent gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Tediore1_Savior 28 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.acc.acc3_SandS_Orion_Shock gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_SandS_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Title_FireRate1_Liquid gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Title.TitleM_SandS1_Orion 5 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel5_JakobsStriker gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.accnone gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Spread1_Hunters gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.TitleM_Jakobs1_Striker 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc4_Atlas_Hydra gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Spread1_Hunters gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Hydra 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Launcher_Rocket gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_rocket_launcher.A_Weapon.WeaponType_rocket_launcher gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Body.body5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.mag.mag4 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Barrel.barrel2_Maliwan_Rhino gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_rocket_launcher.acc.acc3_Shock gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTShock4_Fulgurating gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_Rhino 12 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4_Dahl_Anaconda gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc3_Shock gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_2 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTShock4_Fulgurating gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Anaconda 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SupportMachineGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Barrel.barrel4_Torgue_Bastard None gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_support_machinegun.acc.acc1_Frantic gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Prefix.Prefix_Acc1_Frantic gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.TitleM_Torgue_Bastard 24 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc2_Maliwan_Volcano_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Fearsome gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_Volcano 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4_Jakobs_Skullmasher gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc4_Heavy gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Fearsome gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.TitleM_Jakobs1_SkullMasher 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4_Jakobs_Skullmasher gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc4_Heavy gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Fearsome gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.TitleM_Jakobs1_SkullMasher 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4_Dahl_Anaconda gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Explosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_2 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTExplosive4_Erupting gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Anaconda 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons_Eridan.ItemGrade_Eridan_Sniper_Railgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Eridian gd_weap_alien_rifle.A_Sniper.a_weap.WeaponType_Eridan_Lightning gd_weap_alien_rifle.Body.body6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Grip.grip6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.mag.mag6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Barrel.barrel1 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Sight.sight6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Stock.stock6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.mag.mag6 gd_weap_alien_rifle.acc.acc1 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Eridan_1 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Eridan gd_weap_alien_rifle.Title.Title_Lightning 0 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_combat_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_rifle gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_combat_rifle.mag.mag3_Dahl_Raven gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Sight.sight2 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.acc.acc_none gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Dahl2_Desert gd_weap_combat_rifle.Title.TitleM_Dahl_Raven 12 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag2_Dahl_Bulldog gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock2 None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc2_Frenzied gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Dahl2_Desert gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Bulldog 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Maliwan_HellFire gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTIncendiary4_Combustion gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_HellFire 28 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality1_Brutal gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Chimera 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_AssaultShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_assault_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_assault_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_assault_shotgun.mag.mag3a gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock_none None gd_weap_assault_shotgun.acc.acc3_Maliwan_Corrosive_Plague gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTCorrosive3_Vitriolic gd_weap_assault_shotgun.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_Plague 5 5 0 If any of these don't work (there should be 25), then please reply.--Raven6666 05:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The Unforgiven and the Eridians don't load, I got a legit Unforgiven the other day from some random host and will try boosting it.--Raven6666 00:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ****Please list the (approximate at least) weapon statistics here, when posting editor data.**** It would be nice to have some idea of the dmg/speed/clip/element before loading them into the save to test. e.g. 300x3/97.8/12rnd 4x explosion Patch 1.3 The patch version would be very important too... Thank you for your contribution! -th3-w4rrior- If you manage to get the Eridians to work I'd be grateful your weapons are awesome Raven -- I'm looking into changing some of the codes for the level req, but if you're using the 10r8 of Willowtree, just turn it up to 61 for the highest stats. I had a legit Unforgiven on my Siren, but somehow it got corrupted, might have been the gun, chances it could've been something else. On the note of the level req, there is a difference between most of the stats if for example it's a 60 req or a 61 req. As for what version, I would've expected at least some reading-between-the-lines of The Unforgiven and the Eridians don't load . I would also prefer if you add a reply to not shift it to the top .'''Sorry about posting on the top, I was just hoping it would be noticed when adding new weapons. :)''' I'll try add in some other stuff that should be legitimate feeling, recently got an Ogre and a Cyclops so will try to re-boost them and i'll add codes.Raven6666 05:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC)